More specifically, the present invention relates to a tea brewing assembly of the type comprising a brewing chamber with a top opening for loading/unloading a measure of tea, and a bottom wall; an ejector piston comprising a head permeable to liquid and mounted inside the brewing chamber to move between a lowered brewing position, and a raised ejection position to expel the measure of tea from the brewing chamber; a doctor for removing the measure of tea from the head in the raised position; a brewed beverage outlet; and plugging means controlling the outlet.